<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>9 of hearts by bbybbyowo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356687">9 of hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo'>bbybbyowo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Missing Persons, Music Video: Love Shot (EXO), POV Second Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shoyou who is missing.<br/>Its your job to find him or find any leads</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>9 of hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is for vik_art in twitter. Please follow her and her art is amazing, you won't regret!! I hope you guys like this fic, the places are heavy influence of exo's love shot music video 🥺🥺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You arrive at the airport of modern Japan. </p><p>You watch as the airport made of glass shine with ads and bright lights. </p><p> </p><p>You grab your bag. </p><p>Holding your phone. </p><p>You place your earphones and plug into your phone.</p><p>Checking the time it was twelve am. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly you feel something from your phone almost dropping it. </p><p>Your phone's screen went black. </p><p>You tried to restart your phone but nothing happened. </p><p>You try tapping the black screen. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly your phone was glowing white. </p><p>A logo appears of a small crow. </p><p>Suddenly the lights and ads change and flash an image of man. </p><p> </p><p>The man was wearing a black suit with a white tie. He was stroking a white cat, you stare at his black hair and blue eyes which follow you. </p><p> </p><p>You drop your phone as he said your name. </p><p> </p><p>"I brought you here to find a man called Hinata Shoyou who is missing." He said but you didn't make him finish and run to the nearest bathroom. You lock yourself in a bathroom cubicle, you place the toilet seat down and count to ten. </p><p> </p><p>One. </p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath </p><p> </p><p>Two. </p><p> </p><p>Closing your eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Three. </p><p> </p><p>You try reaching for your phone. </p><p>Your eyes snap as you pat your pants trying to find your phone. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly remember you dropping your phone as the black hair man called your name. </p><p> </p><p>You unlock the cubicle and peak through the bathroom door. The airport was black out, you can see your phone's screen still glow. </p><p> </p><p>You run towards your phone and reach for it but suddenly you feel someone's embrace and something covering your mouth and nose. </p><p> </p><p>You try to struggle. </p><p>You try to break free. </p><p>You try to scream. </p><p>Then everything became dark. </p><hr/><p>Your head hurt. </p><p>You try to move but your arms are tied. </p><p>You try opening your eyes but you only see a piece of cloth. </p><p>Suddenly a force removing the blindfolded from your eyes. </p><p> </p><p>You find yourself in a limo. </p><p>Finding two men; a man with blonde hair wearing black suit, he was holding a champagne glass. </p><p> </p><p>The other man was sitting beneath his legs as he embraced it, he was wearing a collar which showed a detective badge. He had black hair and two moles. </p><p> </p><p>"We need your help to find Hinata Shoyou." The blonde hair man said. "This is Omi-kun." He said petting the black hair man, he shyly hid his face behind the other's leg. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde cough. </p><p>"Excuse me, where are my manners? I am Atsumu Miya but you can call me, master." </p><p>He smirks "Like Omi-kun, he is a detective but looks like he likes my dick more." Astumu smiles and finishes his glass. </p><p> </p><p>You lean back against the leather chair. </p><p>Feeling uncomfortable and uneasy. </p><p>You look around the limo. </p><p> </p><p>You try to stay calming down. </p><p>You try to avoid eye contact with Astumu. </p><p>The limo stops with hard force making you fall onto the limo, you can see something from the limo's window. </p><p> </p><p>Shimmer glass shattering from the limo's window. A figure jumps to the limo as they shield you from the falling glass. </p><p> </p><p>You can see the panic face of Astumu from the limo's floor as he grabs a gun and aims at the figure. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa whimpers and shields his face which breaks your heart. </p><p>The figure stands between you and Astumu, you back away from the figure looking at their build; they had a muscular build. </p><p> </p><p>You look up and try to look at their face. </p><p>Their face was being covered by a black mask which was forming a pair of wings which resemble wings of a crow. </p><p> </p><p>The figure pulls something out of his shelves which is a pen but when the pen clicks, a small blade appears on its tip. The figure knees in front of and cuts your bounds. </p><p> </p><p>Knocking on the window of the front of the limo. The window rolls down and a girl with short black hair and blue eyes smirks as the figure pushes towards the driver seat. </p><p> </p><p>You scream as you land rough on top of the girl who smiles at you. </p><p>"Sorry." you said "But who are you guys." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I am Miwa Kageyama and we're here to rescue you." She said as she grips and spins the steering wheel and starts to drive at full speed . "Wear your seat belt kid, it's going to be a bumping ride." </p><p> </p><p>You stumble to the passenger seat and pull the seat belt. </p><p>"So where are we going?" You ask. </p><p>"A gas station then a theatre?" She answers as she steps on the breaks as a group of kids are passing by. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry boys!" she said as she steps on the gas and speeds up. You stare at the empty road as the moon shines. You forgot it was twelve am when you arrived in modern Japan, you look at the time of the limo's radio. It was three am. </p><p> </p><p>Miwa spins the steering wheel and stops the limo, you stare at the front window. </p><p>Finding a rundown gas station. </p><p>Miwa unbuckles her seatbelt, getting out of the limo, slamming the door behind her. </p><p>You remove your seatbelt and leave the limo, following Miwa staying behind her. </p><p> </p><p>A man was standing with dark hair but with Astumu's face. He was smoking, inhaling the smoke of his cigarette. Blowing the smoke from his mouth. </p><p>He was wearing a gray suit with a red rose. Your eyes accidentally lock with his.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs as the masked man kicks Astumu out of the limo. </p><p>The man sighs, dropping his cigarette stomps of it. </p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry, my brother was causing trouble." He glares at the blonde who was bound with his coat. </p><p>"Twin brother." Miwa corrects. </p><p>"I am Osamu Miya." He walks towards you and studies you. He says your name and you just nod your head. </p><p> </p><p>"How do you know my name?" You ask. </p><p>"I do my research." Osamu said as he scratched his nose. </p><p> </p><p>The masked man removes his mask and looks down at his mask. The man had black hair and blue eyes. He looked familiar. </p><p>Suddenly you remember the man wearing a black suit with a white tie. He was stroking a white cat, you stare at his black hair and blue eyes which follow you that replaces the lights and ads at the airport. </p><p> </p><p>You quickly look away from his direction. </p><p>“Thank you for the work. Kageyama.” Osamu said as your eyes follow him as he walks towards the man. “We can talk more inside.” He said and the black hair nodded his head. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu walks towards the shop to the gas station and opens the door for you and Miwa. </p><p>You follow Miwa, the place looks rundown but the shelves were stock with food. </p><p>Miwa walked towards the one of the fridge which showed a strange drink called Love Shot. </p><p>It looked like a glass bottle with a logo of a rose. </p><p>Kageyama opened the fridge and grabbed the bottle and twisted the cap of the bottle.  </p><p> </p><p>The scent of flowers and strawberries spread through the room. </p><p>Another fridge opened wide. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama siblings walk to the fridge that opened. </p><p>You follow behind them.</p><p>The door was covered by black cloth, it was cold inside. </p><p>You push through the black cloth. You can hear someone singing. </p><p>The breeze became colder, you can almost see it. </p><p>“Beautiful isn’t it?” Someone said behind you. </p><p>You almost scream from the jumpscare. </p><p>“Sorry for scaring you, it’s just me.” </p><p>You look behind you and find Osamu. </p><p>“What is this place?” You ask. </p><p>“Let me show you.” He said, grabbing your hand and pulling you. </p><p>Your eyes became wide, finding yourself in a grand and luxurious theater, its theme was red and gold, the walls were red with golden cravings, its railings on the balconies were golden, and its floor and chairs were covered with red carpets. A grand stage which was showing a film of someone singing. </p><p>You couldn’t tell if the person was a girl or a boy. </p><p>They were a silver burlesque outfit glimmering and dripping of their body, flamingo feathers dangling from their shoulders. </p><p>“Whose that?” You ask. </p><p>“That’s Hinata Shoyou. The missing singer of this club and lover of the masked man.” Osamu answered as he watched the screen then he looked at you. </p><p>“You’re going help us, find him.” He said. </p><p>“Huh?! How?!” You said. </p><p>“We brought you here for this reason, you are going to people’s memories through a machine that Kageyama built.” </p><p>“A machine?!” </p><p>“Don’t worry. Kageyama owns a successful company that has top technology.”</p><p> </p><p>You shake your head and head to the exit. </p><p>But Osamu chases after you and hands you a glass which had a rose inside. </p><p>You stare at the cold glass and take a sip. </p><p> </p><p>You suddenly felt dizzy and weak. </p><p>Everything turned black. </p><hr/><p>You open your eyes. </p><p>You were welcome by a blinding light. </p><p>You look around, you find yourself in white room. </p><p>Gray cubes form furniture from a bedroom. </p><p>The bedroom was a rundown hotel room. </p><p>You found an odd black cat with orange eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the simulation, I am Kageyama Tobio the creator of the machine and simulation, right now you are in Sakusa Kiyoomi’s memory. The cat will be your guide, his name is Hishou, he can help you get fragments from high and low places you can’t reach. The fragments will form more memories and create the next room or day of that person.” </p><p> </p><p>You look around and hear another voice. </p><p>Which was deeper and raspy. </p><p>It was a different voice from Kageyama. </p><p>The voice echoed if they were speaking in their mind to themselves. </p><p>“ <em>Astumu said he had new information about the missing person. </em></p><p><em>I can’t get distracted. I don’t know why we can’t meet like normal people, maybe he is embarrassed to be with me or around him.”</em> Sakusa inner thoughts said </p><p> </p><p>You look around the room. Sakusa is sitting on the bed holding a notebook. </p><p>You walk towards Sakusa and climb the bed to see what was in the notebook. </p><p>The notebook showed a sketch of the missing person and the description of the last place they were seen. </p><p> </p><p>You jump down from the bed and walk to the television. </p><p>Which was flashing images which showed Sakusa’s distorted thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>I don’t really like watching the news, it reminds me how I am a failure as a detective. </em></p><p><em>It’s been a week since the person went missing. I just left the television on to be less lonely.”</em> Sakusa inner thoughts said </p><p> </p><p>You bend down and open the mini fridge under the television. </p><p>You found a bottle of cheap champagne.  </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Not Astumu’s favorite but better than nothing. </em></p><p><em>Mostly the only company whenever Astumu leaves early after sex.”</em> Sakusa inner thoughts said </p><p> </p><p>The black cat meows at you, as a door appears and opens. </p><p>You follow the black cat through the door. </p><p>You find Sakusa and Astumu kissing, their tongues intertwined. Astumu pushes Sakusa on the bed and strips his shirt, kisses and licks his nipples. </p><p> </p><p>You can feel yourself blush. </p><p>As Astumu pulls Sakusa’s pants and underwear.</p><p>Sakusa moans as Astumu shoves his finger into Sakusa’s hole. </p><p>Astumu adds another finger and pushes into Sakusa’s hole deeper. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Are you ready for your master?”</em> Astumu asks as he places his cock on Sakusa’s spine. </p><p>Rubbing against Sakusa’s tailbone and thrusting into his hole.</p><p>Sakusa moans. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes master!”</em> Sakusa screams as Astumu thrusts deeper. </p><p>“<em>Take it!”</em> Astumu thrusts in fast pace </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Master’s cock, master’s cock, master’s cock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Master’s cock, master’s cock, master’s cock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Master’s cock, master’s cock, master’s cock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Master’s cock, master’s cock, master’s cock.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You look away awkwardly feeling your cheeks turn red. </p><p>The black cat meows at you and points at the side table of which was a phone ringing. </p><p> </p><p>You walk towards the side table and answer the phone. </p><p> </p><p>Hello! Someone please call 9.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakusa’s memory has ended, next memory. Kageyama Tobio.” </p><p> </p><p>The room faded into a white room again. </p><p>The white blinding light welcomes you. </p><p>The black cat looks at you and runs forward.</p><p>You chase after Hishou. </p><p> </p><p>Your surroundings change. </p><p>You hit your face against glass.</p><p>You find yourself in a red phone booth. </p><p> </p><p>Hishou waiting for you outside. </p><p>You walk out the phone booth, finding a playing card which has 9 of hearts. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Guess it's my lucky day."</em>Tobio inner thoughts said shoving the playing card into his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>You watch Tobio walk into a building. </p><p>You follow him with Hishou. </p><p>You can hear crow caws. </p><p>You stop following Tobio. </p><p>As the crow dropped a piece of paper. </p><p>A picture of a boy with orange hair and brown eyes. </p><p>Hishou chased after the crow. </p><p>You run after Hishou into a forest </p><p>But you can hear a mix of sloths machines, music and people chatting. </p><p>You step deeper into the forest and you find yourself in a casino. Tobio in the vip table with top elites of the country. Tobio grabbed a glass of champagne accidentally grabbing the hand of the server. </p><p> </p><p>The server excuses himself. </p><p> </p><p>Orange hair and brown eyes. </p><p>You follow the server into the halls. </p><p>Then into the locker room, he grab the 9 of hearts and wrote a number. </p><p> </p><p>You gasp. </p><p>Your body soaking wet, from the pod of memories. </p><p>You grab a pen from Osamu as he tries help you up. You wrote the number of the phone. Osamu nodded his head at Tobio. </p><p> </p><p>"His at the casino." Tobio said and left. "Our casino." </p><p>"Thank you." Osamu said to you and embraces you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>